How We Came To Be
by AlliKMckz
Summary: Chapter 12 now up!! CARBY!! Please Read and Review!
1. The Wedding

How We Came To Be……

Author: Allison

Disclaimer: I only own the special characters of my creation. I'm making 0 profit from this. 

Summary: Going through the events of John and Abby (and family)'s lives. 

A/N: PLEASE read and review!! Thanks! Let me know what you think! I promise it will not be all fluff. I will try my hardest to throw some angst in there! 

April 21st 2003

Carter Mansion

The Wedding

"Wow! I definitely do not remember being this nervous the first time I got married!" I say to my best friend Susan.

"Just relax! You'll be fine! Besides, weren't you drunk the first time you got married?" She asks me.

"Yeah well…." I say

"It'll be fine! What could go wrong!" Susan says.

What could go wrong! What could go wrong! I can think of a million things that could go wrong! What if Carter doesn't want to marry me anymore! What if Carter wants to marry someone else! What if something happens to Carter! What if all my marriages are going to fail and when I get older I'll be all alone! What if… what if I stop playing this stupid "what if game" and go get married! Yeah! That might be good!

"Yeah Susan, I'm sure it will all be fine." I try to say calmly. 

"Well, you don't have time too worry anymore, the weddings about to start." Susan tells me almost jumping from excitement.

"Ok, here I go!" No time to worry, just watch Carter… He looks so great! You know I'm not so nervous after all. Hopefully it will stay this way! 

~Carter's POV

Here she comes, I'm really not that nervous, I know this is what I want, I can't wait for Abby to become my wife! She looks so amazing! I've never seen her look more beautiful in the entire time I've know her. The ceremony is flying by, I can hardly even hear the words the minister is saying. All I can do is watch her. We say our vows. Simply repeating what we're told but it means so much more! I can hardly wait to kiss her! Just to hold her in my arms and tell her I love her! Finally he says it, You May Kiss the Bride.

~Abby's POV

All my fears, my doubts were wiped away in this single moment. I can tell Carter loves me and we're meant to be together. I don't want this moment to ever end. Sadly it does. Oh well, I'm sure their will be lots more to come! The preacher says it, I now present Dr. and Mrs. Jonathan Carter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I will get the next chapter Friday or Saturday! Please review!! Thanks!

~Alli


	2. The Honeymoon

How We Came To Be……

Author: Allison

Disclaimer: I only own the special characters of my creation, I'm making 0 profit from this. 

Summary: Going through the events of John and Abby (and family)'s lives. 

A/N: PLEASE read and review!! Thanks! Let me know what you think! I promise it will not be all fluff. I will try my hardest to throw some angst in there. Thank you to the reviewer who told me John's name actually isn't Jonathan, however, for my story I'm going to make it be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Honeymoon

Maui

"Wow, Its really beautiful here." Abby said as she watched the tide come in onto the beach. 

"Almost as beautiful as you." John told her. 

"Oh stop it" Abby said, giving him a playful smack on the arm. 

"What? I'm not allowed to tell my wife she's beautiful?" He asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I guess I can." Abby said as she stood up, "Ready for to go in Dr. Carter?"

"Whenever you are, Mrs. Carter" John said, also standing up. "Lets go" he grabbed her hand as the walked back across the beach to their rented condo.

"This seems too perfect, something has to go wrong soon." Abby said with sigh.

"Why? You know you deserve to be happy too." John told her as he stopped to look at her.

"Even if that is true, whenever I finally get something good in my life something happens to change that. I finally have something, someone, in my life that is really great, I'm just afraid something is going to happen." Abby said, trying to keep moving.

"Abby, stop. Nothing is going to happen and I will never leave you. That's a promise." John said pulling her back.

"Aren't we supposed to be having fun?? This is our honeymoon and here I go putting everyone into depressing moods." Abby said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Then lets do that! The rest of the time no depressing moods, Ok?? John said.

"Yes, Sir! Abby said, giving him a mock salute, then throwing a handful of sand on him and running, as fast as she could.

"Abby!" He said chasing her down the beach.

~~~~~~~~~~

The Next Morning

Abby woke up and looked over and John, "Hey"

"Good Morning," John said as he leaned in to kiss her, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, pretty well." Abby said, still half asleep.

"Good, What do you want to do today?" John asked.

"Sit around and do nothing!" Abby said.

"That sounds good to me, but tonight I want to take you out to eat and this restaurant I 

saw that looks really good." John said.

"Sounds like a plan! I'm hungry." Abby said turning to pout to John.

"I'll go fix us something to eat." John said while he starting getting up from bed. 

"I'm gonna go get a quick shower." Abby said, also getting up from bed.

"You gonna be Ok in there without me?" John asked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Abby said as she went into the bathroom.

"Alright, I'll go fix food then." John said as he put on his best pouty face and went into 

the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 Minutes Later.

"Mmmm, that smells so good." Abby said while she was coming out of the bathroom.

"Thanks, so what nothing do you want to do today??" John asked her while handing her a plate of food.

"Um I don't know, maybe try out the hot tub or sit out on the beach for awhile." Abby replied.

"Yeah right, like I'm going back to the beach after last night, I think I still have sand in my hair." John said, trying to be serious but failing.

"Oh cry about why don't you, besides the whole place is a beach!" Abby said, laughing at him. "You just don't want to go back to the beach because you know I'll win, again."

"Whatever, you just keep telling yourself that." John said.

"Ok I will," Abby said while finishing off her food, "So what is the restaurant like??"

"Looks nice, fancy place." John said as he put his and Abby's dishes in the sink.

"Is that all you know about it?" Abby asked.

"Well, I haven't ever been there I just saw it and decided I wanted to try it." John said, 

"I'm gonna go get a quick shower."

"Ok, are you sure you'll be Ok in there?" Abby asked.

"I should be fine." John said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night 

At the restaurant 

"So, how do you like the place?" John asked Abby while they were waiting for their food.

"It's nice, but I'll have to wait until we get our food to give you the rest of my rating." Abby said jokingly.

"Well, I hope it meets with your standard." John said joking back. "So, I know this is probably skipping to the future, but what do you think about a family?"

"A family? As in kids?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, is that something you want? I mean not right away but sometime in the future?" John asked.

"I don't know, I mean I didn't have to best example, what kind of mother would I be?" Abby asked looking down at her plate.

"Abby, look at me. You will be a great mother, you aren't your mother." John said.

"But what if I turn into my mother? What if my baby has the same problems?" Abby asked.

"None of that matters to me. I love you Abby. I don't care if problems come, sure it will be hard but we can get through it, together." John said. "Put all that aside for a little while, without thinking of any of those things, is a family something you would want?" 

"Yes, I think so." Abby said.

"Ok then, you know what? Lets talk about this more later." John said.

"Alright, sorry about the depressing mood thing, again." Abby said with a sigh.

"Abby, it doesn't matter, lets just focus on the good things for now." John said, "I can't believe our honeymoon is almost over."

"John? You don't mean that as "focusing on the good things" do you?? Abby said with a slight laugh in her voice.

"No, whoops!, so um.. Great weather we're having isn't it??" John said, making them both laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chicago, IL

The Airport (you think I would know the name but for the life of me I can't remember right now)

"I can't believe we're back already, that week went by so fast!" Abby said.

"Yeah but it was a good week wasn't it?" John asked as they walked to get their luggage.

"Yeah, it was."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how was it?? Sorry it was so long before I got this chapter out! By the way, I'm not gonna do much on the baby/bipolar issue (there are enough issues). And I know that was a fast week but I couldn't think of much to write, even though that is the longest chapter I've ever written! The next chapter should be here by Thursday, maybe sooner. Please read and rate! Or e-mail me at JingleBellsRock@hotmail.com, Thanks!

~Alli


	3. Five Months later

How We Came To Be……

Author: Allison

Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of its characters, any characters you do not recognize I most likely own. Unless it is actually an ER character. 

Summary: Going through the events of John and Abby (and family)'s lives. 

A/N: PLEASE read and review!! Thanks! If you read the earlier chapter three you can forget that, for now. I will put that in later but I wanted to put this in now, it makes more sense this way. Thanks for all the reviews!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 months later…….

John and Abby's apartment

"Hey Abby, you ok in there?" Carter called to his wife who had not yet returned from the bathroom.

"Ugh, I feel horrible," Abby said walking out of the bathroom, her hair all messed up in her face.

"You don't look to good either, maybe you should stay home from work today." Carter said.

"Yeah, like Weaver would ever let me." Abby said, running off to the bathroom again.

"Yeah, I think I'll call her," Carter said dialing the ER.

"Hey, Jerry, tell Weaver Abby's not coming in, she's sick. Oh come on! Can't you just tell her? Fine, I'll talk to her. Hi, Abby's sick and can't come in. Well, do you want her to be barfing all over the patients? I understand you're swamped but she's sick." Carter said, right as Abby came in.

"John, its ok I'm feeling better I'll come in." Abby said, taking the phone from Carter, "Never mind Kerry, I'll be in." Abby said, then hung up the phone. 

"Abby, are you sure? You just spent all morning barfing." Carter said, checking to see if she had a temperature.

"John, really I'm fine, I feel a lot better all of the sudden." Abby said.

"Alright, but promise me if you start feeling sick at work you'll go home." Carter said, satisfied that she didn't have a temperature.

"Fine, I promise." Abby said, going to get cleaned up, "I'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ER

"Abby are you alright? You look kinda pale." Susan said walking towards her.

"YES! I'm fine, that's like the millionth time I've heard that today." Abby said, running her hands through her hair.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure." Susan said, set her chart down.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Abby said, getting a chart and walking away just as Carter walked to the desk.

"Man, what wrong with Abby?" Susan asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Is she getting sick again? Carter asked all of the sudden worried.

"No, Carter calm down, she just looked a little pale and was kinda snappy." Susan said, trying to get Carter to chill out.

"Its just she was barfing this morning, and she insisted on coming into work, but she didn't have a fever or anything." Carter said, trying to figure out what could be wrong.

"You don't think it could be anything else?" Susan asked.

"Like what?" Carter said, thinking Susan knew something he didn't.

"Like what? How did you ever become a doctor, Carter?" Susan as she walked away, laughing.

"What?" Carter thought until the realization of what Susan said hit him, then he ran to go find Abby.

~~~~~~~

Exam 2

"Ok, Mrs. Anderson, the doctor will be right in to examine you." Abby said. 

"Thank you, by the way do you feel alright?" Mrs. Anderson asked, causing Abby to leave the room.

"Hey! Abby! I was looking all over for you!" Carter said, out of breath.

"Is everything ok?" Abby asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, at least I think so, when is your break?" Carter asked.

"In about two minutes, why?" Abby asked, still trying to figure out what was up with Carter.

"Great, meet me in the lounge and then we can go to Doc Magoo's for coffee, or something." John said heading towards the lounge.

"Okay." Abby said to herself as she watched John walk away.

~~~~~~~

Doc Magoo's 

"So what is so important?" Abby asked.

"Well, you know how you were sick this morning and you haven't really been feeling the greatest the past couple of days?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Abby asked, trying to get to the point.

"Is there any chance you could be, pregnant?" Carter asked.

"I-I guess so, I hadn't really thought about it," Abby said, " I guess it would make sense."

"What do you think about it?" Carter asked, "I mean, we weren't going to have kids until later but…"

"I guess its ok, but we don't even know for sure yet." Abby said, getting a little more excited.

"Wanna go find out for sure?" Carter asked, gathering his stuff.

"Yeah, lets go!" Abby said, very excited, nervous, and many other things now.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A private exam room

"Are you ready?" Carter asked, getting the machine ready.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Abby said, try to calm herself down.

"Ok then," Carter said, holding on to Abby's hand and working the machine.

"It looks like we…….."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've never done a cliffhanger before so I thought I would do one now! Abby seems to me maybe a little out of character, mostly just that she's used to be a OB nurse and didn't even think that she might be pregnant. But that doesn't matter to me!! Next chapter should be up soon! However if you want it REALLY soon then review!!! One last thing, I have a question for you all…. In my head the story crossovers with Walker, Texas Ranger. Should I do that or not? It would be easy enough to do either way. If you want more details e-mail me. JingleBellsRock@hotmail.com Thanks!!!

~Alli


	4. Finding Out

How We Came To Be……

Author: Allison

Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of its characters, any characters you do not recognize I most likely own. Unless it is actually an ER character. 

Summary: Going through the events of John and Abby (and family)'s lives. 

A/N: PLEASE read and review! Even if its not a good review! I want to know how to make this story better! But remember, this is one of my first fics. Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finding out

A private exam room

"It looks like we are going to have a baby!!" Carter said.

"Wow, look at that, its our baby." Abby said.

"Yeah, are you nervous?" Carter asked.

"Like crazy, you?" Abby asked.

"Of course, it looks like we are about 5 weeks along." Carter said, not being able to take his eyes from the screen.

"That's amazing! I can't believe we are actually having a baby!" Abby said, just as Susan came in.

"Oh sorry, didn't know anybody was….." Susan said, her words trailing off when she saw the screen. "Are you? Is that?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have a baby!!" Abby said, smiling at Carter.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Susan said going to give Abby and Carter each a hug. "I have to go I have a, um, patient waiting, yeah." Susan said as she backed out of the room.

"You realize everyone is gonna know in about 5 minutes." Carter said, laughing to himself.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter to me." Abby said, leaning over to kiss Carter.

"I wish we didn't have to go back out there." Carter said.

"Yeah well, this kid is gonna need stuff, so we gotta go earn some money!" Abby said, jokingly. 

"Now take it easy." Carter said, already getting protective.

"I'm pregnant John, not diseased." Abby said, laughing as she got up to get changed.

"I know, but still, you can be careful." Carter said, putting the machine away.

"Carter! Abby! Get your butts out here and get back to work!" Kerry said, opening the door yelling at them, then leaving.

"Yes ma'am." Carter said as he and Abby walked out the door.

"Abby, congratulations! When are you due?" Jing Mei said as she walked by.

"Um, Thanks and I'm not sure." Abby said.

"Carter! Abby! Congratulations! Any ideas on names?" Haleh said coming over to them.

"No not yet, but we'll let you know." Carter said, as he and Abby moved towards the desk where Susan was.

"Susan, was there anybody you didn't tell?" Abby asked as she grabbed a chart.

"Let me think about that, uh, maybe that guy who fixes the candy machine, no wait, maybe I did." Susan said watching as Carter and Abby stared at her, "I'm just joking, I told a few people, who told a few people who…."

"Yeah, I get, thanks Susan." Carter said, knowing that this would happen.

"It doesn't matter John, we were going to tell them sometime." Abby said.

"That's right, just think of it as a baby gift." Susan said, laughing.

"Oh, you better be getting us something better than that." Carter said as he walked off to go see a patient.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lounge

As Abby gathers her stuff to go home, Luka walks in. "Hey Abby, so I heard the news, I'm happy for you." Luka says as he gets a cup of coffee. 

"Thanks Luka" Abby said.

"So were you guys planning this or…" Luka said, not being able to finish before Abby cut him off.

"It just happened, but we are really happy." Abby said, hurrying to get the rest of her stuff ready.

"Good, I'm glad, I'll see you later." Luka said as he walked out of the room.

__

"Whoa, that was odd," Abby thought as she watched Luka leave.

"Hey Abby, are you ready yet?" Carter said as he poked his head in the door.

"Yep I'm coming, I'm ready to go home and sit and do nothing, ooh and maybe eat some ice cream!" Abby said as she left the lounge.

"Sounds good to me" Carter said as they walked out of the ER.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: What did you think?? Please let me know! Lets see, what did I want to say? Oh yeah, did you know that in the ER there is no such thing as a "private exam room?" and I don't like Luka too much, especially in current episodes. Uh, next chapter should be up very soon, within hours maybe! Depends how much work I wanna do. As always please read and review!! Thanks!

~Alli


	5. One Moment

How We Came To Be……

Author: Allison

Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of its characters, any characters you do not recognize I most likely own. Unless it is actually an ER character. 

Summary: Going through the events of John and Abby (and family)'s lives. 

A/N: PLEASE read and review!! Thanks! I was in the writing mood, so you get two chapters in one night! Anyway, this chapter is set about 4 months later, when you are done reading it, please review! Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One Moment Can Change Your World

John and Abby's apartment

"What time do you have to work?" Carter asked Abby as he were eating breakfast.

"Not until 10." Abby replied.

"Lucky, don't you want to come in early with me." Carter said as he leaned over the table to kiss her.

"I think I'll just go in at 10, thank you." Abby said.

"Your no fun" Carter said, putting their dishes in the sink.

"I'm pregnant, grouchy, and someone got me up way to early this morning." Abby said glaring at Carter.

"Yeah, I won't try that again." Carter said, going to finish getting ready, sulking the best he could.

"Geez Carter, I'm just joking." Abby said, going over to him.

"I know" Carter said, holding her in his arms, "You gonna be Ok, coming into work by yourself?"

"Yes Carter, I'll be fine, its not like it's the first time or anything." Abby said, looking up at him, "Besides I won't be by myself" Abby said putting her hands on her stomach.

"Just think, in a little less than 4 months we'll have our own little baby to take care of." Carter said putting his hands on Abby's stomach.

"And our little baby has her own name now," Abby added, "Megan Elizabeth Carter."

"I can't wait to meet you Meg," Carter said, talking to Abby's stomach.

  
"Carter," Abby said, rolling her eyes. "You better go your gonna be late."

"Fine," Carter said as he leaned in to kiss her, "I love you, see you at work." 

"Bye, Love You" Abby said, watching as he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ER 10:30

"Carter, where in the world is Abby?" Weaver said, especially grumpy today.

"I don't know she should have been here by now." Carter said, almost frantic with worry.

"She might just be running late, it does take longer to get ready when your pregnant," Jing Mei said.

"She was basically ready when I left!" Carter said, trying to call her cell phone, again.

"Oh my gosh," Susan said, looking up at the TV.

__

"In the latest news a car crash kills 2 and seriously injures 1. The crash happened at about 9:45 this morning when the driver of a Black suv flipped over, running into another car. The driver of the second car was sent to Mercy General Hospital No further information is being given until the family's are notified."

"That's Abby's car! That's Abby's car!" Carter said, as he ran out to his car, and drove to Mercy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mercy General Hospital

Carter ran up to the desk, "I saw the car crash on the TV, my wife, I think she was the other driver, is she Ok, is the baby Ok? Where is she? I want to see her!" Carter said, almost hysterical. 

"Calm down Sir, what's your wife's name?" The guy at the front desk asked.

"Abigail Carter, was it her? Was my Abby hurt?" Carter asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Sir, if you'll sit down I'll have her doctor come find you when they are done." The guy at the front desk said.

"It was her, it was my Abby, my Abby," Carter said, as he went to sit down, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, what was going to happen? Was she going to be Ok? Was Megan going to be Ok? Their baby, what was going to happen to their baby? How long were the doctor's going to take? Carter was just about to go about to the desk and demand to know what was going on when he heard someone call his name.

"Carter, was it her." Susan asked, as she sat down by him.

"Yeah, and I don't know what's going on, I haven't heard anything yet." Carter said, his head in his hands, "Why don't you just go home, I'll let you know what happens."

"I'm staying here, it's gonna be ok." Susan was saying right as the doctor came over.

"Mr. Carter? I'm Doctor Gleason" the doctor said.

"Dr. Carter, did you work on my wife?" Carter asked, up off his seat waiting for a reply.

"Yes, your wife suffered some severe injuries, she should be ok after a lot of rest and a long hospital stay." Dr. Gleason said.

"What about Megan, our baby?" Carter asked, he could tell he was avoiding the subject, he himself had done it a thousand times.

Dr. Gleason hesitated before he said, "The accident caused your wife to go into early labor, I'm sorry, we couldn't save her." 

Carter couldn't believe it, he found himself sinking to the floor, he could hear Susan come to comfort him, but it didn't matter. How could this happen? How could his daughter die? Before he even got to meet her, before he even got to hold her. It wasn't fair! Then Abby came to his mind, Abby would be Ok, what would she think? She was so unsure at first, the past few months she had really become sure that this was what she wanted. Now it was gone, forever.

"Dr. Carter?" Dr. Gleason asked.

"What." Carter said looking up at the doctor, "If you want to go see your wife I can take you."

Abby, that's what he wanted, what he needed, he needed to hold her in his arms, and never let go. 

"Take me to her." Carter said, leaving Susan there and walking keeping his eyes on his destination, not looking at all the pity stares he was getting, he was going to see his Abby, but would that make it all better?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Wow, that put me in a depressing mood! I can't believe I did that!! Oh well, that's how the story goes, don't worry!! There is NO way my story can stay like this!! It will get better, fluffier and other good stuff! Please review! It helps me bunches!! Also, if tell me what you think about the Walker Texas Ranger crossover idea…. And if you want to you can e-mail me. JingleBellsRock@hotmail.com, Thanks! 

~Alli

__


	6. Remembering

How We Came To Be……

Author: Allison

Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of its characters, any character's you do not recognize belong to me! Unless the character you do not recognize is actually an ER character (but its pretty easy to tell)

Summary: Going through the events of John and Abby (and family)'s lives. 

A/N: PLEASE read and review!! Thanks! This chapter is set exactly a year later, this chapter is different from all the rest, its all in John and Abby's point of views. It's kinda like a story of what happened that day, and the previous year, how they cope and stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remembering

The ER 

Carter's POV

One year ago today, I can't believe its been that long already. I still think about her everyday. Not a day goes by that I don't wonder what she would have looked like, what she would have been like, what our life would have been. I've learned to accept that things will never be that way, sure we will have more kids, but she'll still be my baby. I'll never forget that day.

Abby's POV

One year ago today, I was running late for work. Just a little, it wouldn't have mattered. I still felt the need to hurry, I often wonder if I hadn't of hurried so much, maybe I would have seen the car coming, maybe I could have gotten out of the way in time. I didn't though. I also wonder if maybe I had left a little earlier, or even a little later, would I have my baby today? I can still remember what happened when I woke up in the hospital that day.

Carter's POV

I walked into the room that day, I didn't know how to tell Abby. How do you tell someone that their child has died? I know I've done it plenty of times before, but I've never experienced telling my own wife, that we would never get to see our own baby. 

Abby's POV

I woke up to find John sitting beside me. I could tell right away that I wasn't pregnant but there was still a chance Megan might have survived, wasn't there? I thought that until I looked up at Carter's face. I knew something was wrong, I starting sobbing, wishing that this day never happened.

Carter's POV

I knew once Abby started crying that she knew, she didn't want to believe it but she knew. She looked at me and I simply nodded. Who would have thought that nodding your head could confirm someone's greatest fear?

Abby's POV

When John nodded at me I knew it was over. How could it be over? I didn't think I could live without her. How could I do it? How could we do it? Megan had become our lives, all we ever talked about, all we ever thought about. We never even got to see her. 

Carter's POV

The next few days were the most I've ever imagined, Abby and I were so distraught we didn't we didn't eat, we didn't sleep, we didn't do the one thing that would probably be the greatest comfort to us. We didn't talk to each other at all, we were together all the time, but it was almost like we weren't even there. We sat and cried to ourselves. People came to visit, but we didn't want to see them, we didn't want to see anybody except Megan, and we knew that wouldn't happen.

Abby's POV

I didn't think I could live through those first few days. I didn't want to do anything. I should have expected this, I told myself. Everything in my life goes wrong, why would this have been any different? As bad as I thought those first days were, the day we had her funeral was worse. 

Carter's POV

Megan's funeral was a terrible day, no parent should ever have to bury their own child, let alone a baby. It was a dark, dreary, rainy day. It sorta fit the mood, but in a lesser form. Almost everybody from the ER was there. They were all trying to comfort us, but how could they? There were no words anyone could say that would comfort us. Abby and I hung around Megan's grave for the longest time afterwards. We still hadn't tried to talk to each other, but that day did it. After standing and staring at her grave for so long we started bawling in each others arms. 

Abby's POV

After John and I left the graveyard I finally thought that maybe we could get through this, together. I knew it wouldn't be easy, and trust me it wasn't, but we went home that night and talked, we talked about what she would have been like, if she would have looked more like me or John, we cried a lot more that night too, but that night we knew we could get through this, if we did it together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Okay! I'm thinking that this whole sad storyline has to be done pretty soon! I hate writing it! So I promise some happier chapters ahead, don't worry they won't forget about Megan. Um, the next chapter I will probably post with this one, it will also be set exactly a year later but It will be them actually talking and interacting with each other, and other people. The original chapter three will be put in, pretty soon. It will be in a little different form, but pretty much the same! As always please review! If you want you can e-mail me JingleBellsRock@hotmail.com Thanks!

~Alli


	7. Things to Come

How We Came To Be……

Author: Allison

Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of its characters, any character's you do not recognize belong to me! Unless the character you do not recognize is actually an ER character (but its pretty easy to tell)

Summary: Going through the events of John and Abby (and family)'s lives. 

A/N: PLEASE read and review!! Thanks! As I said in the last authors note, this is set exactly one year later from the day when Megan died. I think that's all! PLEASE!! Review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things to Come

The ER 

"Man," Carter said, walking to the front desk, "Could this day get any slower?" he thought, just wanting it to be over.

"Why did you two even come in to work today? Susan said, sitting at the desk playing with some cards.

"We couldn't just sit at home with nothing to do." Carter said, trying not to think about it.

"Are you going out to visit her tonight?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, after we get off work." Carter said.

"You gonna be Ok?" Susan asked, worried about her friends.

"Hey Carter, minor MVA coming ETA 4 minutes" Abby said walking towards the desk.

"Ok, I'm coming," Carter said, walking toward the ambulance bay, turning back he said, "We'll be fine, and Susan, Thanks"

~~~~~~~

"Hey," Carter said, going to wrap his arms around his wife, " How are you doing?"

"Ok, I guess." Abby said right as the ambulance pulled up.

"What have we got?" Carter asked as they got the girl out of the ambulance.

"13 year old female, complains of head and hand pain, she has a pretty nasty bump on the right side of her head, pretty lucky overall." the paramedic said.

"What's her name?" Abby asked.

"Alexis, we don't know her last name." the paramedic told her.

"Alexis, can you hear me?" Carter asked, as he moved her gurney to a exam room.

"Where- where am I?" Alexis asked, trying to see her surroundings.

"You're at Cooke County General Hospital, is there anybody we can call for you?" Abby asked, trying to help Carter as he examined her.

"Cooke" Alexis said.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Cooke, that my last name." Alexis said.

"Okay Alexis Cooke, who should I call for you?" Abby asked again.

"I, I don't know" Alexis said, "I just moved in with new foster parents and I don't know the number."

"Well, I can call social services and find out for you." Abby told her.

"Hey Abby," Carter said, "After you do that can you take Alexis up for a head ct and some x-rays on her wrist."

"Yep, I will be right back." Abby said as she went to go call social services.

"So am I going to be alright? Alexis asked.

"You should be just fine." Carter told her.

"How is Mr. Peterson?" Alexis asked.

"Um I don't know but I can try and find out for you." Carter said just as Abby stuck her head in the door.

"Dr. Carter, can I see you for a moment outside?" Abby asked and went back out when she say Carter coming to join her.

"What's going on?" Carter asked.

"Alexis's new foster dad was killed in the car accident." Abby told him.

"Wow," Carter said.

"Yeah and the foster mom is coming in, but she doesn't want to take care of a foster child now." Abby said, trying not to get upset.

"Abby," Carter said, taking her in his arms, "Its gonna be Ok."

"But the poor girl has been tossed from family to family for the past two years." Abby said.

"What can we do about it?" Carter asked, knowing that Abby was thinking of something.

"Well, what if we take her??" Abby asked, moving so she could look up at Carter.

"Abby, I don't know, are we ready for that?" Carter asked, looking down at Abby.

"Maybe this is what is supposed to be, I just can't shake the feeling that this is right, we lost Megan, but couldn't we help this girl?" Abby asked.

"That would just be another family she would go through then." Carter said, not really sure what he wanted, he didn't want to replace Megan, but somehow this did seem right.

"Will, you please think about it?" Abby asked, "Please John? This is something I really want to do."

"Ok I'll think about it, wouldn't you feel like you were betraying Megan?" Carter asked.

"We didn't get to give Megan the life she deserved, but maybe we can give Alexis the life she deserves." Abby said.

"Just let me think about it for awhile." Carter said.

"Ok," Abby said, "Thank You."

"Abby," Carter said as he saw her walking away, "Doesn't she still need her x-rays??

"Right, I'm on my way!" Abby said as she stopped to look at Carter before entering Alexis's room.

"Ready to go?" Abby asked Alexis.

"I guess, can you do me a favor?" Alexis asked.

"Sure, well depending on what it is." Abby said as she got her into the wheelchair.

"Can you call me Lexi?" Lexi asked, "I used to only hear Alexis when I got in trouble so it kinda weirds me out sometimes.

"No problem, Lexi," Abby said, "Now lets go get some x-rays!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The roof

"Hey," Abby said as she walked out onto the roof, "I thought I might find you up here."

"Hey, come here," Carter said to her.

Abby walked over to Carter and put her arms around him. 

"I want to do it," Carter said, looking down at Abby.

"Do what?" Abby asked, hoping it was the same thing she was thinking.

"I want to try and be Alexis's foster parent's, for Megan." Carter said, watching as Abby's face turned into a full smile.

"Really?" Abby basically screamed.

"Yeah, as long as its ok with her." Carter said.

"I'm sure it will be, she's a really neat girl, one thing though." Abby said, now almost bouncing with excitement.

"What?" John asked.

"You can't call her Alexis anymore, its Lexi." Abby said, trying her best to be serious.

"Oh ok, I think I can handle that." Carter said, laughing, "But one thing before we try and do anything about fostering her."

"Yeah, I know, lets go visit Megan," Abby said, grabbing his hand and walking back inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did that make it make more sense? I hope so, and no, I didn't just make Megan so I could add this chapter in, I had just forgotten to put that chapter in. Seriously, please review! I really want to know what you guys think about this story! Also I know for the next couple chapters what I want to do but after that I'm kinda out of ideas, so if you have any, please let me know!! Thanks!

~Alli


	8. Little Things

Disclaimer: I don't own any ER characters, I do own Lexi.

Little Things

"Well, it's official! You're ours for now!" Abby said as they headed to the car, they had just signed the papers so they could foster Lexi.

"How about we go out to dinner to celebrate?" John asked, as they got in the car.

"Sounds great! Where should we go?" Lexi asked, and John pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why don't you decide? It only seems right." Abby said, as she turned around to face Lexi.

"I don't know any good places to go, I never get to go out to eat." Lexi said, as she turned to look out the window. 

"Well, what do you like to eat?" John asked.

"I don't care, I'm not picky." Lexi said, looking towards him.

"How about some pizza?" John asked, looking at Lexi then looking at Abby who was looking at him funny, "Not just some pizza hut, there is this great little restaurant down by the river."

"That works for me, how about you, Lexi?" Abby asked once again turning to look at her.

"Sure, works for me too." Lexi said.

"Ok, we will be there in just a few minutes." John said.

"So Lexi, are you looking forward to starting school?" Abby asked.

"Well, that's one way to put it, but I guess its ok." Lexi said, then pointing to a restaurant and asking, "Is that the place?"

"Yep, here we are." John said, getting out of the car, Abby and Lexi followed John into the restaurant.

"Table for three please," John said as the got inside.

"Yes sir, right this way." said the hostess as she led them to their table.

"So what kind of pizza should we get?" Abby asked, looking over at Lexi.

"I don't care, what ever you want." Lexi said.

"You know Lexi, if you want something you can ask, even if it is just the kind of pizza you want." John said, looking at Lexi then over at Abby.

"Well, how about pepperoni then?" Lexi asked, surprised that they wanted her opinion on things, even little things like pizza. Then the waiter came back and John gave their order.

"So Lexi, do you want to tell us about yourself?" Abby asked, "You don't have to if you if you don't want to." 

"It's ok, I guess there isn't too much to tell though, I was raised by my mom and I never knew my dad," Lexi paused for a minute, "When I was 9 my mom died in a car accident and I went to live with my grandparents, but when I turned 11 they died too. I've been in foster care ever since."

"Wow, I'm so sorry. That must have been really hard for you." Abby said.

"Yeah, it was, but I don't want to talk about it anymore, how about you guys? Tell me things from your lives?" Lexi said, looking back at both John and Abby. The pizza had just arrived.

"Those could be some interesting stories," Abby said, "How about we get into those some other time, when were not eating."

"We could do some recent stories though," John said, "Like, a couple years ago we were quarantined for smallpox, actually, it was monkey pox of some kind, but anyway we were stuck in the hospital for two weeks."

"I wouldn't say it was all bad though," Abby said looking over at John.

"It was definitely fun," John said looking back, then turning back towards Lexi.

"So was it just you two?" Lexi asked, intrigued.

"No, there were two other doctors and a patient, but that was probably a good thing." Abby said.

"So when did you guys start going out?" Lexi asked, wondering what other crazy things had happened in their lives.

"Actually, it was right at the beginning of the quarantine," John said, as they all finished their pizza.

"Wow, so the first two weeks you guys were going out you were together the whole time, that's kinda cool." Lexi said.

"Yeah it was, well, we probably should get home and get you unpacked." Abby said, smiling over at Lexi, "Then later we can get some new stuff for you for school."

"Really?" Lexi asked, Abby nodded her head yes, "Cool, I'm going to run to the bathroom, I'll be right back!"

"You seem to be getting into this whole mothering thing," John said as they watched Lexi head to the restrooms.

"She's really great, and you don't seem to be minding either." Abby said moving over towards John.

"Yeah, its weird though, having someone looking to you for approval and depending on you to provide for them, even though its only temporary." John said.

"Those are the big things, but it's the little things that really matter." Abby said as Lexi returned and they all headed to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hey! I'm back! Finally, this chapter might not be the greatest, but I think its pretty good. Next chapters we will learn a little more about Lexi, and stuff like that. If anyone knows about John's past could you email me? Or Abby's, even though I think I know that well enough. That's the only reason I didn't include it after Lexi's. My e-mail is JingleBellsRock@hotmail.com, if you could help that would be awesome! Please review! It helps me to correct things that you don't think are right in the story. Also, you can review just to say you like it. Thanks!

~Alli


	9. Not Today

Disclaimer: I don't own any ER characters, I only own Lexi.

Lexi has been living with John and Abby for a month, they have become really close and Lexi isn't as shy as she was when she first came to live with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not Today

John and Abby's Apartment

"Abby!" Lexi yelled while heading toward John and Abby's bathroom, "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost, what time is it?" Abby asked trying to hurry and get done getting ready.

"It's 8:15 already!" Lexi said.

"Shoot! We are going to be so late." Abby said, running to get her shoes.

"What time are you supposed to be at work?" Lexi asked, following her.

"8:30" Abby said, while putting her shoes on.

"And you still have to take me to school." Lexi added, "Which means you're screwed."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Abby said, laughing, knowing that she was right, "Let's go so we aren't any later."

"Ok, lets go!" Lexi said, as they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ER

"Oh great," Abby thought to herself as she entered, traffic had been horrible, she had to go into Lexi school to tell them why she was late and Weaver seemed to be on a rampage. She hurried and ducked into the lounge.

"Hey," John said, "I was wondering where you were." John said going to wrap his arms around her.

"We were running a little late this morning," Abby said, happy to be in his arms.

"We'd better get back out there, Kerry's not in the best of moods today," John said as he let go.

"Yeah, perfect day for me to be late." Abby said, not looking forward to the day ahead, "Before we go out, I want to talk to you later tonight,"

"Well isn't Lexi going to a friend's house to work on a project or something?" John asked, "How about we go out for supper?"

"That would be great," Abby said.

"Hey, you guys better get out here, Kerry's looking for you and she isn't too happy," Susan said, poking her head in the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, at the restaurant…

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" John asked, as they ate their food.

"Well, I was thinking, that maybe we should think about adopting Lexi," Abby said, trying to read what John was thinking, "I know we haven't known her that long, but I think…" She didn't get a chance to finish before John cut in.

"I know what you mean, she already feels like a part of our family." John said.

"We need to ask her first, I mean, I wouldn't want to make the decision without her." Abby said, stopping eating, she was too excited to eat now.

"Why don't we right now?" John asked, "Let's go get her right now, I don't want to wait." He said as both he and Abby got up and practically ran to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John and Abby's Apartment

"Ok, we're home now, what did you guys want to talk to me about?" Lexi asked, puzzled as she sat down on the couch.

"Well, Abby and I were thinking that, if you want to, we could adopt you." John said, as both he and Abby waited for a reply.

"I-I don't know, I can't, not today." Lexi said, as she got up and ran to her room. John and Abby just sat there for a minute, not sure what to do.

"That didn't turn out how I thought it would," John said, staring at nothing in particular, "You think we should go talk to her?"

"Yeah, I'll go," Abby said, as she got up and walked towards Lexi's room.

"Lex?" Abby called as she softly knocked on her door, "Can I come in?" Abby said as she slowly opened the door, Lexi was sitting on her bed, crying. "Lexi, what's wrong?" she said, while going to sit on the bed by her.

"This day, two years ago, my mom died." Lexi said, as she continued to cry, "And what's worse is, I didn't even remember until this afternoon."

"I'm so sorry, Lex." Abby said, as she hugged her, "If John and I had known we would have waited."

"I know, but how could you have known? I didn't even realize it," Lexi paused for a minute, "How could I forget something like that? It's almost like I've forgotten her."

"You know that isn't true, I'm sure that you still love her and miss her and remember her as much as you always did. It's just been longer since it happened and its gotten easier to deal with and that makes it seem like it doesn't matter as much." Abby said, tears coming to her eyes.

"How would you know?" Lexi asked, in more of a curious way than a angry way.

"John and I haven't told you this yet, but a little over a year ago when I was pregnant with our daughter, Megan, I got into a car accident, and Megan died, that was the worst time of my life, but its gotten better, which is almost harder in a way." Abby said, as John came into the room.

"Sometimes it seems like I'm forgetting but I know that there is no way I will ever forget her." John said, as he sat down by Abby.

"I guess, can I still think about your offer? I am interested, but I can't right now." Lexi said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You take all the time you need." John said, speaking for him and Abby both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I wanted to get it done because I don't know when I'm going to be able to get the next chapter done. As always, please review! And thanks for reading my story!! If you want to e-mail me, my e-mail address is JingleBellsRock@hotmail.com


	10. I Promise

I don't own ER or Fear Factor, I do own Lexi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I promise

John and Abby's apartment

"Hello," Abby said as she answered the phone, "Ms. Bennett, Hi….. yeah, everything's going great with Lexi…. What?…. Oh, um actually there was something we wanted to talk to you about…… John and I think we want to adopt Lexi…. No, we do want to adopt her, we just want to make sure she wants to be adopted by us….. But what about us adopting her?…… Ok then," Abby finished the conversation then sank to the floor in tears.

~~~~~

"Abby, I'm home!" John called, while going into the house.

"John?" Abby called from the living room.

"What's wrong?" John asked as he walked in and went to sit beside her.

Abby paused for a moment then said, "While you were out, Lexi's case worker, Ms. Bennett called, they found some aunt of hers who now wants to adopt Lexi, and because she's family there is a good chance she will get custody of her." The tears coming to Abby's eyes again, "What are we going to do? We're like a family, they can't just take her away," She said, as John put his arms around her and held her.

"I don't know, but Abby, I promise we won't let them." John said.

"Where is she? We need to talk to her." Abby said, looking up at John.

"She should be home anytime, she was getting a ride home from school with her friend, Cara." John said, they sat on the couch talking every once in awhile until they heard Lexi come in.

"Lexi?" John called, "Can you come here?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Lexi asked sitting down across from John and Abby.

"We need to talk to you about something." Abby said.

"I have something I want to talk to you about too." Lexi said, before John gestured that she should go ahead, "I decided I want to be adopted by you guys!" Lexi said, noticing how John and Abby's faces fell, "That is, if you still want to."

"Of course we do," Abby said, "But Lex, Ms. Bennett called today, they found one of your aunts and they want to adopt you," 

"One of my aunts? I don't have any aunts." Lexi said, obviously confused and upset.

"I think she said they are from your dad's side." 

"And they want me to go live with them? I don't even know them! I don't even know my dad, I've never even met my dad!" Lexi said, getting upset.

"I know Lex, we aren't going to let them, we promise," John said, trying to calm her down, "We need you to trust us for now, we will work it out."

"Tomorrow after school they want you to come meet her." Abby said, watching Lexi's face, she could tell that Lexi did not want to go, "Don't worry Lexi, it will be alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day….

Ms. Bennett's office, John, Abby, Lexi, Ms. Bennett, and Josie are all present.

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice. Lexi, your Aunt Josie, would like to adopt you." Ms. Bennett said.

"Yeah, I know." Lexi said, not pleased at the idea.

"The Carter's here also would like to adopt you, but as your Aunt she does have first rights." 

"But what about who I want to live with, doesn't that matter at all?" Lexi said, not even looking at her aunt.

"To some extent, yes, but you are still a minor so the court must make the decision for you." 

"I'm 13 I'm not stupid, I think I can tell who it be better for me to live with, and its not some stranger." Lexi said, getting more frustrated and angry by the minute.

"Lexi, calm down, remember what we told you, it's going to be ok." Abby said.

"I take it you two are still going to try for custody?" Ms. Bennett asked John and Abby.

"No way you could change our minds." John said, and Abby reassured that.

"Well, until the time of the trial Lexi is going to have to be placed in a different foster care family, you can both still visit her, under supervision." Ms. Bennett said.

"What! You let her live with us for 2 months and now you say we have to be supervised!" Abby said, trying to contain her anger.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Carter, but that's the way it has to be done, take Lexi home and let her get her stuff I will be at your house to pick her up at 7." Ms. Bennett said, then they all got up and left.

"I can't believe this! I don't want to go live with someone else!" Lexi said as soon as they got to the car.

"I'm sorry Lex, I didn't know they were going to do that." John said as they drove the rest of the way home in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John and Abby's apartment

Lexi's room

"Abby?" Lexi asked as they packed up her stuff, John had gone to get some of Lexi's stuff from the other room.

"Yeah," Abby asked, looking at Lexi.

"Do you promise you will come visit me?" 

"Of course, everyday, and it doesn't matter because you won't be gone for too long anyway." Abby said, trying to be optimistic, then the doorbell rings.

"I guess I'd better get going, do I really have to?" Lexi asked.

"I'm sorry Lex," Abby said as they got her stuff and headed to the living room.

"Ready to go?" Ms. Bennett asked.

"Almost, can you just give us a minute?" John asked.

"Sure, I'll wait in the car," Ms. Bennett said, taking some of Lexi's stuff out with her.

"Bye Lexi," Abby said as she hugged her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll miss you Lex, but you'll be back here sooner than you know it." John said as he hugged her.

"Bye" Lexi said, before heading out the door, John and Abby watched and waved as they drove away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night

Abby got online to check her special email account they created just so they could talk to Lexi, she was excited to see a new email, Abby called John over and they read it together.

Abby and Carter,

I hate it here, I guess there is nothing wrong with the place, except it kinda smells funny and they insist on calling me Alexis. Hopefully I can call you later tonight. I wish I could be there watching Fear Factor with you and listening to Carter complain about it. Another night I guess. I'll talk to you tonight maybe. 

Love, Lexi

Right as they got done reading the phone rang and Abby ran to go get it. She came back into the room a few minutes later.

"Not Lexi?" John asked, disappointed.

"No, but um, that was the doctor, I'm pregnant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ready for the next chapter yet? Soon, hopefully, I'm excited to write it so it will get done sooner. Also, reviewing makes me even more excited to write. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! And of course, please review this chapter and tell me whatever you think, seriously, even if you hated it. And you can always email me at JingleBellsRock@hotmail.com, please put something in the subject so I know to read it! Thanks for reading my story!


	11. Time Together

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Together

John just stared at Abby for a moment before responding, "You're pregnant?"

"Apparently" Abby said, trying to figure out just what John thought of this.

"Wow, that's great!" John said as his whole face turned into a huge smile as did Abby's

"Really! I mean, yeah it is, I just wasn't sure how you felt about for a moment there." Abby said, as John came over and gave her a big hug.

"Of course I'm happy about it," John said, holding Abby in his arms, "Hey, lets call Lexi and tell her!"

"Yeah!" Abby said, as she ran to get the phone, "Hello, May I speak to Lexi please? This is Abby." Abby put the phone on speaker phone and she and John waited for Lexi to get on the phone.

"Abby!"

"And John"

"Hey, I miss you guys"

"We miss you too…. We have some news for you"

"What is it?"

"Well… I'm pregnant"

"Really? That's awesome" Lexi said, but she didn't really seem happy about it.

"Lex?"

"It's nothing, I gotta go, are you still coming by tomorrow?"

"We will definitely be there"

"Ok, see you then, bye"

"Bye" John and Abby barely had the chance to say bye before the line disconnected.

"What was that all about?" Abby asked as she went to sit on the couch.

"She probably just needs to get used to the idea." John said, joining her, "So how does a night sitting on the couch watching movies sound like to you?"

"Sounds perfect," Abby said, snuggling closer to John.

They sat in silence for about half the movie until Abby asked, "Are you scared John?"

"Of what?" 

"Having another baby, I mean what if the same thing happens? I don't know if I could take that." Abby said, remembering Megan.

"Yes, I'm scared out of my mind, but its still a chance we are going to have to take. It'll be fine Abby, don't worry." John said then they watched the rest of the movie and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Next Morning…..

Abby woke up and glanced over at John, "He's so cute when he sleeps" she thought, "I guess I should probably wake him up."

"John," She sang, "Wake up," She leaned over to kiss him as he woke up.  


"Mmm, Good morning," He said, returning the kiss.

"We have to get going, we are supposed to meet Lexi in a hour," Abby said as she got out of bed, "And personally, I think you definitely need a shower."

"How about we save time and just shower together?" John asked, following her to the bathroom.

"I'm sure if it will save time, but I'll agree to it," Abby said as they both got into the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexi's foster home

John rang the doorbell then waited for someone to answer, "Hi, you must be Mr. Groves, I'm John Carter and this is my wife Abby. We are here to get Lexi."

"Nice to meet you John, Abby, do you have to paper from Ms. Bennett?" He asked, making sure they were the people who are to pick up Lexi.

"It's right here," Abby said, handing him the paper.

"Ok, just a moment," He said before turning and calling Lexi, "Alexis! The Carter's are here to pick you up."

"John! Abby!" Lexi said as she ran towards them.

"Lex! Are you ready to go?" Abby asked, as Lexi gave her and John hugs.

"Definitely, let's go," Lexi said, basically pushing John and Abby out the door.

"We will be back around 4," John told Mr. Groves as they all headed towards the car.

"So what are we going to do today?" Lexi asked as they got in the car.

"What do you want to do?" John asked.

"I don't know, I don't really care, I'm just glad to be out of that house!" Lexi said.

"Why? What's the matter?" Abby asked, worried.

"Nothing, it's just weird, it's not like our house." Lexi said, noticing how John and Abby smiled when she said, "Our house"

"I know, you'll be home for good soon, don't worry." Abby said, trying to reassure her. They then pulled up to their apartment and went inside.

"So Lex, can we talk to you for a minute?" John asked once they got inside.

"Sure, what is it?" Lexi asked.

"Are you happy about me being pregnant?" Abby asked.

"Well, yeah, its just, never mind it's silly." Lexi said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Lex, what is it?" Abby asked.

"It's just that this has happened before, I was living with a family and then all of the sudden they were pregnant, so why keep a grown up kid when you can have a baby of your own?" Lexi said while she sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry Lex," John said as he went to go sit by here, "We didn't know, but we can assure you that, that is not going to happen."

"Definitely, there is no way we could change our minds about adopting you," Abby said as she smiled reassuringly at Lexi.

"Really?" Lexi asked.

"Yes really, now what do you want to do the rest of the day?" John asked.

"Uumm, how about watch Fear Factor? I missed it last night." Lexi said.

"I recorded it for you!" Abby said as she went to get the tape.

"Oh no, what ever is John going to do?" Lexi said as she laughed about the face her was making.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So not quite up as fast as I originally thought, but pretty quick. I would like some help from you guys now!! First of, I have NO clue how a custody battle would go, so if you know, can you e-mail me at JingleBellsRock@hotmail.com?? Also, I need some baby names!! I might know what I'm going to use, but if I hear anything I like better I will most likely change it. Oh, has anyone noticed how John and Abby haven't been working much lately? Well, John had been working when he came home that day that Abby found out about Lexi's aunt, and they managed to get some time off so they could work things out. If you could review that would be awesome! Thanks!

~Alli


	12. Becoming

Disclaimer: I don't own ER I only own Lexi…….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Grove's house

"Bye Lex," Abby said as she gave her a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Abby," she said then went to give John a hug, "Bye John,"

"We'll see you later Lex, big day tomorrow, are you nervous?" John said as they stood on the Grove's front porch a little longer.

"I'm just ready for it to be over," Lexi said then paused, "Can I ask you guys something?" 

"Of course, what is it?" Abby asked.

"Well, uh, I'll just ask you tomorrow." Lexi said.

"Are you sure?" John asked, "We can talk about now if you want."

"No, that's ok, I see you in the morning," Lexi said as she went inside, "Bye"

"So how about you? Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Abby asked John as they walked back to their car.

"Yeah, but we just have to trust that we'll be ok," John said as they got in the car, "So are you ready for our appointment?"

"I'm nervous that's for sure, I just want everything to be alright this time." Abby said.

"I know, it will be," John said, trying to reassure her.

"But how do you really know?" Abby asked quietly, "We thought everything would be fine last time and look how that turned out. Think of how big Megan would be by now, she'd be walking and starting to talk, that's they ago where things really start to get fun."

"I know Abby, I still think about her everyday, and we will be there someday, sooner than you think." John said as he carefully kept driving and laid a hand on Abby's stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Abby's doctor appointment, back at the Carter household.

"Wow, that's one of the most amazing things ever," Abby said as she put her ultrasound picture on the fridge.

"It really is, that's our baby." John said as he put his arm around Abby and traced the outline of their baby with his finger.

"Just 7 more months, it seems like forever." Abby said as she wrapped her arms around John

"It's well worth the wait though," John said as they just stood and held each other until the phone started to ring.

"You go sit down, I'll get it," Abby rolled her eyes, but sat down as John got the phone.

"Hello? Ms. Bennett, what can I do for you? She what! You're serious! Yeah, we'll be in first thing in the morning! Ok…. Could you do me a favor and not tell her? Thank you very much!" John hung up the phone.

"John? Is something wrong with Lexi?" Abby asked, suddenly very worried.

"No, everything's fine, that was Ms. Bennett, Josie has decided not to try and get custody of Lexi! We can go in the morning to get the adoption papers!" John said as he and Abby basically danced with joy.

"Can we go get Lexi?" Abby asked.

"Ms. Bennett is calling the Grove's right now to let them know," John paused then started to speak before Abby could start, "We're going to go surprise her, she doesn't know yet."

"Let's go then!" Abby said, grabbing her stuff and heading out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Grove's

Lexi was sitting in the living room when she heard the doorbell ring. She listened to try and figure out who was there. When she vaguely made out the words Carter and congratulations, she moved to the window to try and see who was out there. Mrs. Groves came and said, "There's some people here to see you, Alexis."

Lexi knew right away who it was she ran to the door, "John! Abby! What are you doing here?"

"We've got some news for you, Your aunt Josie has decided not to try for custody," Abby said, watching as Lexi became very excited, "We go in the morning to sign the papers."

"Yes!! So do I get to come home now?" Lexi asked.

"As soon as you get your stuff," John said.

"I'll be just a few minutes!!" Lexi said as she ran around gathering her stuff. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Carter's

"Home for good!" Lexi said as she set her stuff down.

"We're not getting any sleep tonight, that's for sure." John said, laughing at how his wife and soon to be daughter were practically bouncing off the walls.

"Well, why don't we all crash in the living room tonight?" Abby said, already going to get blankets. They all got settled in and started talking.

"Lex, what was the question you were going to ask us before?" John asked.

"Well, it's just," Lexi paused trying to think how to word it.

"It's ok Lex, you can tell us anything." Abby said.

Lexi thought about it some more then said, "When I get adopted Carter is going to be my last name isn't it?" 

"Well, yeah, as long as that's what you want," John said, trying to figure out what was on her mind.

"I just don't want to forget my mom, and Cooke is about all I have left of her." Lexi said.

"Do you want your last name to stay Cooke?" Abby asked.

"No," 

"How about Cooke-Carter?" John said, "Still get both names,"

"Cooke-Carter, I like it," Lexi said, yawning.

"Think maybe we ought to get to bed?" John asked, noticing how tired Lexi was and how Abby was almost asleep.

"Yeah, goodnight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Still looking for baby names!! Leave them in your review (hint hint!) or e-mail me at JingleBellsRock@hotmail.com!! Also, if you read my mother's day fic, I just wanted to tell you that I won't update it as of now, but I might think of something for Father's day. Thank you for reading and reviewing!! 

~Alli


End file.
